a new Hermione
by ilovesinging95
Summary: What exactly happened to Hermione Granger on her birthday? read and find out rated M for language and sexual relations.
1. wait i'm What !

"Wait I'm WHAT?" I yelled at my "parents". When I woke up this morning I was not myself. My hair used to be curly and frizzy and had a nice chocolate brown color was now straight frizz free and platinum blonde and reached to my boobs. My body had changed a bit too. My hips and my bootie were bigger. And my boobs. What the hell? They used to be 32 B but were now 36 D. My cheekbones were higher and my lips were a lot fuller. My eyes had changed from being light brown to being almost icy blue. And my belly was completely straight and I had a belly button piercing and a tattoo of a heart and a snake around it. It was my birthday so I hurried downstairs where my parents were waiting with Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.  
"What the hell are THEY doing in our living room"? I yelled at the top of my lungs.  
"My dear Hermione. They only want to talk to you."  
"Like hell I'm ever talking to them after all they've done to me or even to Harry."  
"miss Granger. We mean no harm to you or your, umm family, but we have something very important to tell you. You may have noticed the changes on your body since last night I believe?" I nodded as Narcissa continued. " That is because you're a veela and our daughter." She finished as I stared at the people I thought were my parents for the past sixteen years.  
"And why are telling me this now for god sakes. And you knew. You knew this whole time that I was they're daughter. I hate you. All of you." I yelled as I planned on running to my room but Narcissa stopped me.  
"My darling Hermione or should I say Gabrielle. You were put here because of we didn't want the dark lord to find out you existed or at least until you came of age." Lucius said.  
"Well for your information Father he knows I exist. I'm Harry-fucking-Potter's best friend. And I'm a muggleborn or at least he thinks that. I have one question though. Why do I have a belly button ring and a tattoo of a snake around a heart on my breast? "I said to my, well parents. They had a smug look on their faces and decided it was time to tell me everything I missed as a child.  
" well the tattoo is the family crest. The snake represents the Slytherin side and the heart represents the love and the loyalty in the Malfoy line. The belly button ring on the other hand must be magical because I have no idea how it got there." Lucius said kind of laughing.  
" Well Herm… umm Gabrielle we really must get going soon. Your brother gets really annoyed if he doesn't get his birthday gifts when he wants them. He can be such a spoiled brat when he wants something. Well let's go gather all your stuff and then we'll send for a house elf to get the rest of your stuff" Narcissa said as she started to go up the stairs.  
" umm Ms. Malfoy? My room's up the other stairs." I said as she quickly composed herself and went up the other stairs. She snapped her fingers and a house elf appeared and she told him to get everything from my room and everything else that belonged to me in the house.  
" now my dear we must go. You have your birthday present waiting for you back at the manor." Lucius said as I said goodbye to the Grangers and we went through the floo( who knew ) and they put me under that horrible glamour charm as we left as we flood to the Leaky Cauldron. I felt a bit uncomfortable for being there with the Malfoys but I got over it in a little while. They are my parents so I have to get along with them. Oh shit Harry and Ron. I quickly ran to the ladies room to hide. But I was too late since Narcissa followed me.  
" Gabrielle. Why did you run away so fast? " She asked surprised.  
" Harry and Ronald" I squeaked. Of course I had to explain to them what happened.  
"Ah yes. Potter and Weasley. They will have to know if they are your friends. Well let's go home now." Narcissa said.  
I walked slowly out of the bathroom and started to approach my father when Harry and Ron came up to me.  
" Hermione what was that back there. When you ran to the ladies room Narcissa Malfoy followed you and you walked together out. You were talking about something and well…" Harry said a bit embarrassed. I took a deep breath and decided to tell them about what I just found out.  
" Well, I have something I really have to tell you but I can't tell you right now because my parents are waiting for me at home and they'll get really worried about me if I won't be home soon. I'll call you or send you an owl soon and tell you when I'm ready to talk about it I promise." I said as I saw the worried look on they're faces. I hugged them both bye and waited until they left. Then I walked to my parents.

" Well can we go home now since I'm really tired and I want to take a nap." I said as my parents nodded and walked to the floo network and yelled 'Malfoy manor'. I walked in after them and yelled the same but I didn't see Ginny standing behind me. When I stepped out of the fireplace I stood in the most beautiful living room I had ever seen. My mom walked up a huge staircase and motioned me to follow her. My jaw dropped as I walked into a huge bedroom which was about the size of my old apartment. My mom laughed as I walked up to a huge bookcase which was a library and then into my grand walk in closet which was already filled with my stuff. I saw another door and in there was a hot tub, a swimming pool, a sink, of course a toilet and a shower. I told my mom I'd like to take a shower and a nap but she stopped me. She wanted me to meet somebody before I did.


	2. AN

Hey guys. I have a mayjor writers block for my story soo if you could help me by telling me

Which couples you want in the story

Love/hate relationship between Harry,Ron and Hermione/Gabrielle.

Do you want sex in the story.

Just please tell me what you want to read about and i appriciate all the help you can give me.  
Thank you for reading my story, for all of you for all of your reviews and for your help.

Ilovesinging95


End file.
